


A Song of Ice and Fire (General Notes)

by JCJPINK



Series: General Notes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Profiles, Family Trees, Gen, Spoilers, Story List, Worldbuilding, story notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJPINK/pseuds/JCJPINK
Summary: These are the generalized notes for all of my ASOIAF/GOT fics.Please enjoy.





	1. Cover Page

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.


	2. Story Masterlist

**_[Leaving Winterfell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8525074) _ **

Status: Complete

Rating: Mature

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Family

Size: Ficlet

Continuance: Oneshot

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters: Jon Snow; Robb Stark

Tags: Robb Stark/Jon Snow; Alpha!Robb; Omega!Jon; Discipline; Corporal Punishment; Spanking; Paddling; Aftercare; Mates; Timeline, What Timeline?

Summary: In a world where Robb is Alpha of House Stark and Jon his Omega mate: Robb marches south to war, Jon is _supposed_ to stay behind.

**_The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse_ **

Status: Writing

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Continuance: Series

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters: Jon Snow; Robb Stark; Sansa Stark; Arya Stark; Bran Stark; Rickon Stark; Theon Greyjoy; Alysane Mormont; Jeyne Poole; Beth Cassel; Heiley Poole; Jarrad Cassel; Ned Stark; Catelyn Tully; Vayon Poole; Rodrick Cassel; Jory Cassel; Maester Luwin; Septa Mordane; Ghost; Grey Wind; Lady; Nymeria; Summer; Shaggydog

Tags: Robb Stark/Jon Snow; Theon Greyjoy/Alysane Mormont; Heiley Poole/Jarrad Cassel; Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully; Omega!Jon; Alpha!Robb; Omega!Sansa; Beta!Arya; Beta!Bran; Beta!Rickon; Beta!Theon; Beta!Alysane; Beta!Jeyne; Beta!Beth; Alpha!Heiley; Alpha!Jarrad; Beta!Ned; Beta!Catelyn; Omega!Ghost; Alpha!Grey Wind; Omega!Lady; Beta!Nymeria; Beta!Summer; Beta!Shaggydog; R+L=J; Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics; Mates; Bonding; Cousin Incest; Socially Acceptable Cousin Incest; Alternate Timeline; Canon Divergence; Alternate History; No Heats; Rape; Character Death; Childbirth; Canon Typical Violence; Anal Sex; Mpreg; Ramsay Is His Own Warning

Summary: In this world of ice and fire, you are either Alpha, Beta, or Omega. In the kingdom of Westeros there are two boys, Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Brothers. True Mates. Where one goes the other follows. How will this affect the game of thrones?

**The Secrets of the Dragon, the Wolf, and the Sun (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #0)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: The story of the Tourney at Harrenhall and Robert’s Rebellion in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.

**[A Game of Omegas (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8533033) **

Status: Writing

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters: Jon Snow; Robb Stark; Sansa Stark; Arya Stark; Bran Stark; Rickon Stark; Theon Greyjoy; Alysane Mormont; Jeyne Poole; Beth Cassel; Heiley Poole; Jarrad Cassel; Ned Stark; Catelyn Tully; Vayon Poole; Rodrick Cassel; Jory Cassel; Maester Luwin; Septa Mordane; Ghost; Grey Wind; Lady; Nymeria; Summer; Shaggydog

Tags: Robb Stark/Jon Snow; Theon Greyjoy/Alysane Mormont; Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully; Omega!Jon; Alpha!Robb; Omega!Sansa; Beta!Arya; Beta!Bran; Beta!Rickon; Beta!Theon; Beta!Alysane; Beta!Jeyne; Beta!Beth; Alpha!Heiley; Alpha!Jarrad; Beta!Ned; Beta!Catelyn; Omega!Ghost; Alpha!Grey Wind; Omega!Lady; Beta!Nymeria; Beta!Summer; Beta!Shaggydog; R+L=J; Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics; Mates; Bonding; Cousin Incest; Socially Acceptable Cousin Incest; Alternate Timeline; Canon Divergence; Alternate History; No Heats; Character Death; Canon Typical Violence; Anal Sex;

Summary: Robb and Jon have grown together. Throughout their childhood, if one could not find a certain brother, they need only look for the other. But childhood is at an end, for trouble is on the horizon. And in the game of thrones, you win or you die.

**A Clash of Omegas (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #2)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: A Clash of Kings in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.

**A Storm of Omegas (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #3)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: A Storm of Swords in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.

**A Feast of Omegas (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #4)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: A Feast for Crows in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.

**A Dance with Omegas (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #5)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: A Dance with Dragons in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.

**The Winds of Omega (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #6)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: The Winds of Winter in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.

**A Dream of Omegas (The Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse #7)**

Status: To Be Written

Rating: Explicit

Genre: Action/Adventure; Fantasy

Size: Novel

Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe

Characters:

Tags:

Summary: A Dream of Spring in the Omegas of Ice and Fire Verse.


	3. Stark Family Tree

**Stark Family Tree**

** **


	4. Tully Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Tully Family Tree**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	5. Greyjoy Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Greyjoy Family Tree**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	6. Cassel Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Cassel Family Tree**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	7. Mormont Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Mormont Family Tree**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	8. Poole Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Poole Family Tree**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	9. Baratheon Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	10. Lannister Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	11. Clegane Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	12. Jon Targaryen's Profile

Name: Jaeharys Lynarrd “Jon” Targaryen

Gender: Omega Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Ebony

Hair Length: Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Mauve Purple

Defining Feature: High Cheek Bones

Build: Lean

Height: Short

Personality: Jon tries to be as honorable as possible. He has a perceptive and observant outlook, and displays bravery, resourcefulness and quick thinking. Jon is a natural leader and mentor. He is compassionate about the well-being of his family and friends. Jon has a mother’s touch, gentle and caring, that can turn as hard as steel if you become a threat.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Early Bird; Always Early; Obsessively Apologetic


	13. Robb Stark's Profile

Name: Robert Eddard “Robb” Stark

Gender: Alpha Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Ear Length

Defining Feature: Square Face

Eye Color: Aegean Blue

Build: Athletic

Height: Tall

Personality: Robb has a keen sense of honor and justice. He is brave, resourceful and slightly hot tempered. Robb is a natural leader. He is passionate about his family and his people. Robb has a jovial nature that turns serious when needed. He is very charismatic and has very little problem making people listen to him.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Early Bird; Almost Constantly Smiles; Stoops Fingers When Thinking or Waiting on Others


	14. Sansa Stark's Profile

Name: Sansa Catelyn Stark

Gender: Omega Female

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Waist Length

Defining Feature: Round Eyes

Eye Color: Azure Blue

Build: Small

Height: Tall

Personality: Sansa is a lady through and through, she enjoys music, poetry, singing, dancing, and embroidery. However, she is a Northern lady: she knows how to ride, shoot, and hunt. Sansa loves the songs and stories about honorable knights, chivalry, and love; even though she knows that is not how the real world works. She is compassionate, graceful, and persuasive. Sansa is also very good at mathematics.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Early Bird; Fingers the End of Her Braids When Bored or Nervous; Very Organized


	15. Arya Stark's Profile

Name: Arya Lyanna Stark

Gender: Beta Female

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Ebony

Hair Length: Armpit Length

Defining Feature: Long Face

Eye Color: Charcoal Grey

Build: Athletic

Height: Short

Personality: Arya is a spirited girl interested in sword fighting and exploration. She is resourceful, cunning, and has a fiery temperament. Arya has a knack for languages. She has a quick and curious mind and a pragmatic outlook.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Wakes Up with the Sun, but Slow to Get Up; Jiggles Her Legs When She Has to Be Still; She Is Never on Time for Anything


	16. Bran Stark's Profile

Name: Brandon Howland “Bran” Stark

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Ear Length

Defining Feature: Square Face

Eye Color: Azure Blue

Build: Stocky

Height: Tall

Personality: Bran is sweet, thoughtful, and very intelligent. He, like his siblings, is dutiful and tough-minded. Bran loves adventure and is very curious. He is also very contemplative and stubborn.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Early Bird; Always Eager to Learn New Things; Is Always in His Head


	17. Rickon Stark's Profile

Name: Rickon Benjen Stark

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Ear Length

Defining Feature: Rosy Cheeks

Eye Color: Aegean Blue

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

Personality: Rickon is a very active and energetic child. He is imaginative and impulsive. Rickon can never focus on one thing for very long. He is wild and spontaneous in nature.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Wakes Up with the Sun, but Slow to Get Up; Can Not Sit Still; Always Asks Random Rapid Fire Questions


	18. Theon Greyjoy's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Theon Arrel Greyjoy

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Light Beige

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Ear Length

Defining Feature: Broad Nose

Eye Color: Dijon Yellow

Build: Stocky

Height: Average

Personality: Theon acts promiscuous, arrogant, and vain in an attempt to hide his insecurities about his familial and social identity. He is flamboyant, suave, and very talkative. Theon is very efficient, doing things as quickly and simply as possible.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Bravery

Quirks: Never Rises Early; Constantly Smirking; Cracks His Knuckles Frequently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	19. Alysane Mormont's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Alysane Kailyn “Aly” Mormont

Gender: Beta Female

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Waist Length

Defining Feature: Roman Nose

Eye Color: Moss Green

Build: Lean

Height: Average

Personality: Alysane is stubborn and strong-willed. She is boisterous and a very fierce warrior. Alysane is humble, but can sometimes be very aggressive.

Values: Family; Loyalty; Bravery

Quirks: Early Bird; She Snores Loudly; She Always Likes Her Chances for Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	20. Heiley Poole's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Heiley Tarla Poole

Gender: Alpha Female

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Brunette

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Umber Brown

Defining Feature: Thin Lips

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

Personality: Heiley is a very passionate and opinionated girl. She is always ready with a witty and biting remark. Heiley is confident and dependable.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Honor

Quirks: Rises with the Sun, but is Slow to Wake Up; She is Uncomfortable with Silence; She Cannot Sit Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	21. Jarrad Cassel's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Jarrad Eyan Cassel

Gender: Omega Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Mid Back Length

Defining Feature: Almond Shaped Eyes

Eye Color: Pine Green

Build: Lean

Height: Short

Personality: Jarrad is very witty and laid-back. He is funny and charismatic. Jarrad is slightly cocky, yet he has a kind heart.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Honor

Quirks: Early Bird; Cannot Sit Still; He is Constantly Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	22. Jeyne Poole's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Jeyne Alis Poole

Gender: Beta Female

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Brunette

Hair Length: Waist Length

Defining Feature: Thin Lips

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Build: Small

Height: Average

Personality: Jeyne enjoys music, poetry, singing, and embroidery, but she also knows how to ride, shoot, and hunt. She is compassionate, graceful, and slightly naïve.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Honor

Quirks: Early Bird; She Eats One Thing on Her Plat at a Time; She Loves Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	23. Beth Cassel's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Beth Helna Cassel

Gender: Beta Female

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Waist Length

Defining Feature: Thin Almond Shaped Eyes

Eye Color: Basil Green

Build: Thin

Height: Average

Personality: Beth is adventurous and very active. She is cheerful and friendly. Beth is a good listener and very patient.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Duty

Quirks: Early Bird; She Always Pets Any Animal She Sees; She Talks in Her Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	24. Ned Stark's Profile

Name: Eddard Bennard “Ned” Stark

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Ebony

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Defining Feature: Long Face

Eye Color: Charcoal Grey

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

Personality: Ned has an unwavering sense of honor and justice. He is solemn and reserved. He is considered by his enemies to be cold, disdainful, and frozen hearted. However, those closest to him find him kind and sweet hearted. Ned is fiercely protective of his family, whom he loves deeply.

Values: Honor; Loyalty; Family

Quirks: Rises with the Sun; Considerate of Everyone; Doesn’t Talk about Himself Often


	25. Catelyn Tully's Profile

Name: Catelyn Minisa Tully

Gender: Beta Female

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Waist Length

Eye Color: Azure Blue

Defining Feature: Round Eyes

Build: Small

Height: Tall

Personality: Catelyn is proud, strong, kind, and generous. She is seen as honorable and upright by acquaintances, holding duty over desire as a governing principle of behavior. Catelyn is a fiercely protective woman and more often than not follows her heart rather than her head, especially when it come to her family, whom she loves deeply.

Values: Family, Duty, Honor

Quirks: Wakes Up Early; Is Very Sentimental; Understands the Political Workings of the Country


	26. Vayon Poole's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Vayon Tranis Poole

Gender: Alpha Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Brunette

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Defining Feature: Creased Brow

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

Personality: Vayon is a practical person. He holds a great loyalty to those he serves. Vayon is a stern father, but he loves his daughters no matter what.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Honor

Quirks: Rises at Dawn; Likes Routine; Constantly Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	27. Rodrik Cassel's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Rodrik Curtass Cassel

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: White

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Basil Green

Defining Feature: Long White Whiskers

Build: Stout

Height: Average

Personality: Rodrik is loyal and courageous. He is stern in his training of his charges, but knows when enough is enough.

Values: Family; Loyalty; Honor

Quirks: Rises at Dawn; Doesn’t Like Music; Babies Make Him Nervous

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	28. Jory Cassel's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Jory Rodrik Cassel

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Basil Green

Defining Feature: Broad Shoulders

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

Personality: Jory is accountable and brave. He is capable and confident. His loyalty is unwavering.

Values: Family; Honor; Loyalty

Quirks: Rises Early; Cracks His Knuckles When Bored; He Has a Boisterous Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	29. Maester Luwin's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Luwin Nestar Horpe

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Grey

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Slate Grey

Defining Feature: Balding

Build: Lean

Height: Short

Personality: Luwin is tireless in his work. He is accountable and agreeable.

Values: Loyalty; Honor; Knowledge

Quirks: Tugs at Choker When Uncomfortable; Skeptical of Folklore and Superstition; Very Unorganized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	30. Septa Mordane's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Mordane Sofina Furrow

Gender: Beta Female

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Grey

Hair Length: Waist Length

Eye Color: Lapis Blue

Defining Feature: Bony Face

Build: Small

Height: Average

Personality: Mordane is a strict woman, who is stuck in her ways. However, she cares for her charges deeply.

Values: Faith; Family; Duty

Quirks: Starches Her Skirts; Rises Early; Always Has a Rigid Posture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	31. Benjen Stark's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Benjen Rickar Stark

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Ebony

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Defining Feature: Sharp Facial Features

Build: Thin

Height: Average

Personality: Benjen is serious and solemn. He is a rough and tumble leader, but he always has a smile or a joke for his nieces and nephews. Benjen has a firm belief that you get what you work for.

Values: Family; Duty; Loyalty

Quirks: Rises with the Sun; Is Very Punctual; Almost Always Looks Like He’s Scowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	32. Ghost's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Ghost

Gender: Omega Male

Fur Color: Snow White

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Build: Lean

Height: Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	33. Grey Wind's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Grey Wind

Gender: Alpha Male

Fur Color: Smoke Grey

Eye Color: Fire Yellow

Build: Athletic

Height: Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	34. Lady's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Lady

Gender: Omega Female

Fur Color: Silver Grey

Eye Color: Honey Yellow

Build: Small

Height: Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	35. Nymeria's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Nymeria

Gender: Beta Female

Fur Color: Iron Grey

Eye Color: Gold Yellow

Build: Athletic

Height: Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	36. Summer's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Summer

Gender: Beta Male

Fur Color: Charcoal Grey

Eye Color: Merigold Yellow

Build: Stocky

Height: Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	37. Shaggydog's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Shaggydog

Gender: Beta Male

Fur Color: Midnight Black

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	38. Joffrey Baratheon's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Joffrey Darvyn Baratheon

Gender: Alpha Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Defining Feature: Pouty Lips

Build: Athletic

Height: Tall

Personality: Joffrey is strong-willed, has an uncontrollable temper, and an unchecked sadistic streak. He has little sense of right and wrong, especially when he loses his temper. When things go wrong, he always blames the problems on others. Despite being willful he is reckless, vicious, cruel, and not very intelligent, all of which combine to make him prone to irrational and bad judgements.

Values: Power; Dominance; Beauty

Quirks: Is Nauseous at the Sight of Blood; Must Always Look Presentable; Is Quick to Judge and Dismiss Those He Sees as Below Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	39. Myrcella Baratheon's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Myrcella Cercilia Baratheon

Gender: Omega Female

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Hair Length: Waist Length

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Defining Feature: Full Lips

Build: Slender

Height: Average

Personality: Myrcella is delicate, beautiful, and courteous. She displays great courage for her age. Myrcella has a strong will, and high intelligence.

Values: Bravery; Strength; Goodness

Quirks: Is Polite and Courteous to Everyone; Is Very Organized; She is Afraid of Very Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	40. Tommen Baratheon's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Tommen Kygan Baratheon

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Defining Feature: Chubby Cheeks

Build: Plump

Height: Average

Personality: Tommen is tenderhearted and timid. He is a good-hearted boy who always tries his best.

Values: Goodness; Kindness; Gentleness

Quirks: Fond of Cats; Enjoys Reading; Is a Clumsy Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	41. Robert Baratheon's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Robert Steffon Baratheon

Gender: Alpha Male

Skin Tone: Bisque

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Electric Blue

Defining Feature: Bulging Stomach

Build: Rectangular

Height: Tall

Personality: Robert is boisterous, outgoing, and gregarious. He indulges himself in women and alcohol. Robert likes to laugh, but has a quick temper. He is lazy and almost always indifferent to things around him.

Values: Bravery; Strength; Pleasure

Quirks: Never Takes Anything Too Seriously; Is Never on Time; Always Sleeps Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	42. Cersei Lannister's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Cersei Joanna Lannister

Gender: Omega Female

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Hair Length: Waist Length

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Defining Feature: Graceful Figure

Build: Slender

Height: Average

Personality: Cersei is willful, ambitious, and has a certain low cunning. She is hungry and greedy for power. Cersei believes herself to be subtle and politically astute. She hates being excluded from power on account of her gender. Cersei is impatient, and never forgets a slight, whether real or imagined. She considers caution to be cowardice and sees disagreement as defiance. Her quick temper and easily wounded pride frequently leads her to make rash decisions, and she rarely considers what unintended consequences her actions might have.

Values: Power; Beauty; Cunning

Quirks: Must Always Look Presentable; Will Flirt with Anyone to Get What She Wants; Always Feels Slighted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	43. Jaime Lannister's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Jaime Tywin Lannister

Gender: Alpha Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Defining Feature: Sharp Smile

Build: Athletic

Height: Tall

Personality: Jaime is a born warrior, with little interest in politics. He takes few things seriously. Jaime comes across as arrogant, amoral, and dishonorable. He is rash, headstrong, and angers quickly. Jaime is known to have little patience, and worries about the consequences of his actions only after committing the act. He is bold, and does not fear death.

Values: Bravery; Strength; Family

Quirks: Talks about Himself Often; Always Likes His Chances for Success; Loves to Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	44. Tyrion Lannister's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Tyrion Dercyn Lannister

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Fair

Hair Color: Blonde and Black

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Emerald Green and Onyx Black

Defining Feature: Jutting Forehead

Build: Stocky

Height: Dwarf

Personality: Tyrion is shrewd, educated, and calculating. He is capable of cruelty to his enemies, but also has great sympathy for fellow outcasts and the mistreated.

Values: Cunning; Knowledge; Bravery

Quirks: Randomly Shares Quotes; Is a Night Owl; Is a Walking Encyclopedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	45. Sandor Clegane's Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.

Name: Sandor Evac Clegane

Gender: Beta Male

Skin Tone: Medium Fair

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Charcoal Grey

Defining Feature: Burned Face on the Right Side

Build: Broad

Height: Tall

Personality: Sandor is tough, and has a quick temper. He is honest to a fault. Sandor is dutiful and efficient. He is independent and mysterious.

Values: Honesty; Independence; Competence

Quirks: Is Afraid of Fire; Is Quick to Judge Others; Scoffs at Things He Sees as Mythical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


	46. Nan Stally's Profile

Name: Nan Alya Stally

Gender: Beta Female

Name Day: 6/9

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: White

Hair Length: Waist Length

Eye Color: Brown

Defining Feature: Wrinkled Skin

Build: Thin

Height: Short

Personality: Nan is an old woman set in her ways. She is physically weak, but has a strong spirit and unwavering loyalty to the Stark family.

Values: Loyalty; Family; Honor

Quirks: Rises Early; Forgetful; Loves to Tell Stories


	47. Gage Cooke's Profile

Name: Gage Hectar Cooke

Gender: Beta Male

Nameday: 9/10

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Chestnut

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Blue

Defining Feature: Pot Belly

Build: Stocky

Height: Short

Personality: Gage is hardworking and diligent. He is laid back and has a great sense of humor. Gage is humble and tolerant of others.

Values: Honesty; Loyalty; Hard work

Quirks: Early Riser; Constantly Talking; Always Making Jokes


	48. Mikken Smyth's Profile

Name: Mikken Kayl Smyth

Gender: Beta Male

Nameday: 4/8

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Grey

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Defining Feature: Weathered Skin

Build: Athletic

Height: Average

Personality: Mikken is accountable and dependable. He is hardworking and very efficient. Mikken is loyal to a fault.

Values: Honesty; Loyalty; Hard Work

Quirks: Rises at Dawn; Rarely Speaks; Cracks His Knuckles Often


	49. Yoren Wanderyn's Profile

Name: Yoren Tylan Wanderyn

Gender: Beta Male

Nameday: 4/5

Skin Tone: Light Beige

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Nut Brown

Defining Feature: Twisted Shoulder

Build: Lean

Height: Average

Personality: Yoren is hard and grim, and he has little patience for fools. He is not the most refined person but is loyal and trustworthy. Yoren’s manners are brusque and he does not mince his words.

Values: Loyalty; Trust; Honesty

Quirks: Chews Sourleaf; Spits to Express Contempt; Rises Before Dawn


	50. Jeor Mormont's Profile

Name: Jeor Deran Mormont

Gender: Alpha Male

Nameday: 2/5

Skin Tone: Ivory

Hair Color: Grey White

Hair Length: Mostly Bald

Eye Color: Moss Green

Defining Feature: Shaggy Beard

Build: Athletic

Height: Tall

Personality: Jeor is held in great esteem by those who know him. He is considered a strong, resolute leader and is fearless in the face of adversity.

Values: Family; Loyalty; Bravery

Quirks: Rises With the Sun; Always Travels With His Pet Crow; Has a Stern Look


	51. Pyp Mummer's Profile

Name: Pypar Jallen “Pyp” Mummer

Gender: Beta Male

Nameday: 7/8

Skin Tone: Natural

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Defining Feature: Large Ears

Build: Thin

Height: Short

Personality: Pyp is cheerful and friendly. He is energetic and humorous. Pyp enjoys teasing his friends, especially Grenn.

Values: Friendship; Loyalty; Life

Quirks: Wiggles Ears; Can Imitate Voices; Loves to Act


	52. Grenn Farmyr's Profile

Name: Grenn Conin Farmyr

Gender: Beta Male

Nameday: 4/27

Skin Tone: Natural

Hair Color: Chestnut

Hair Length: Ear Length

Eye Color: Brown

Defining Feature: Thick Neck

Build: Athletic

Height: Tall

Personality: Grenn is strong but slow-witted. He is slow and clumsy. Grenn is a loyal friend.

Values: Hard Work; Companionship; Loyalty

Quirks: Rises at Dawn; Trips Over His Own Feet; Good at Predicting the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


End file.
